Список эпизодов телесериала «Секс в большом городе»
Сезон 1 (01-12) * 01. Секс в большом городе (Sex and the City) * 02. Модели и простые смертные (Models and Mortals) * 03. Гавань противных женатиков (Bay of Married Pigs) * 04. Долина 20-летних (Valley of the Twentysomethings) * 05. Сила обольщения (The Power of Female Sex) * 06. Тайный секс (Secret Sex) * 07. Моногамия: За или против (The Monogamists) * 08. Третий лишний (Three's a Crowd) * 09. Черепаха и кролик (The Turtle and the Hare) * 10. Радости материнства (The Baby Shower) * 11. Засуха (The Drought) * 12. Вера умирает последней (Oh Come All Ye Faithful) Сезон 2 (13-30) * 13. Отведи меня на бейсбол (Take Me Out to the Ballgame) * 14. Ужасная правда (The Awful Truth) * 15. Шоу капризов (The Freak Show) * 16. Одиноких пристреливают, не правда ли? (They Shoot Single People, Don't They?) * 17. 4 женщины и одни похороны (Four Women and a Funeral) * 18. Кривая обмана (The Cheating Curve) * 19. Танец курицы (The Chicken Dance) * 20. Мужчина, миф, виагра (The Man, The Myth, The Viagra) * 21. Старые собаки, новые сыщики (Old Dogs, New Dicks) * 22. Касты (The Caste System) * 23. Эволюция (Evolution) * 24. Невыносимое страдание (La Douleur Exquise!) * 25. Игры, в которые играют люди (Games People Play) * 26. The Fuck Buddy (The Fuck Buddy) * 27. Недостатки (Shortcomings) * 28. Тебе было хорошо? (Was It Good For You?) * 29. Двадцатилетние против тридцатилетних (Twenty-Something Girls vs...) * 30. Бывший в городе (Ex and the City) Сезон 3 (31-48) * 31 Где здесь дым... (Where's There's Smoke...) * 32 Политический строй (Politically Erect) * 33 Атака большой женщины (Attack of the Five Foot Ten Woman) * 34 Мальчик или девочка (Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl...) * 35 Никаких если, никаких нет, никаких сигарет (No Ifs, Ands or Butts) * 36 Мы шлюхи? (Are We Sluts?) * 37 Королевы Драмы (Drama Queens) * 38 Время Бига (The Big Time) * 39 Легко досталось, легко ушло (Easy Come, Easy Go) * 40 Всё или ничего (All or Nothing) * 41 Побег с ножницами (Running with Scissors) * 42 Ничего не спрашивай, ничего не говори (Don't Ask, Don't Tell) * 43 Побег из Нью-Йорка (Escape from New York) * 44 Секс в другом городе (Sex and Another City) * 45 Ребенок в городе (Hot Child in the City) * 46 Заклятые друзья (Frenemies) * 47 Что ходит рядом, приходит (What Goes Around Comes Around) * 48 Кукареку (Cock a Doodle Do!) Сезон 4 (49-66) * 49. Терзание и удовольствие (The Agony and the 'Ex'-tacy) * 50. Моя настоящая жизнь (The Real Me) * 51. Defining Moments (Defining Moments) * 52. Причем тут секс? (What's Sex Got to Do With It?) * 53. Город призраков (Ghost Town) * 54. Больше дела, меньше слов (Baby, Talk is Cheap) * 55. Время и Наказание (Time and Punishment). * 56. Мой компьютер - Моя жизнь (My Motherboard, My Self) * 57. Секс и Деревня (Sex and the Country) * 58. Дамы из общества и мужские достоинства (Belles of the Balls) * 59. Если бы да кабы (Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda) * 60. Просто скажи Да (Just Say Yes) * 61. Хорошая схватка (The Good Fight) * 62. Всё, что блестит (All That Glitters...) * 63. Смена платья (Change of a Dress) * 64. Звонок в дверь (Ring a Ding Ding) * 65. Жизнь в стиле Вог (A 'Vogue' Idea) * 66. Я люблю Нью-Йорк (I Heart NY) Сезон 5 (67-74) * 67. Поднять якоря (Anchors Away) * 68. Непервородный грех (Unoriginal Sin). * 69. Старые девы делают ставки (Luck Be an Old Lady) * 70. Девушка с обложки (Cover Girl) * 71. Второй лишний (Plus One is the Loneliest Number) * 72. Ситуация критическая (Critical Condition) * 73. Большое путешествие (The Big Journey) * 74. Этот прекрасный фарс (I Love A Charade) Сезон 6 (75-94) * 75. На рынок, на рынок (To Market, to Market) * 76. Большие ожидания секса (Great Sexpectations) * 77. Идеальный подарок (The perfect present) * 78. Бери мало, говори мало (Pick-A-Little, Talk-A-Little) * 79. Свет, Камера, Отношения (Lights, Camera, Relationship) * 80. Прыг-скок (Hop, Skip And A Week) * 81. Записка всегда приклеивается дважды (The Post-it Always Sticks Twice) * 82. Улов (The Catch) * 83. Право женщины на туфли (Woman's Right To Shoes) * 84. Прерванная жизнь (Boy, Interrupted) * 85. Принцип домино (Domino Effect) * 86. Единственный (The One) * 87. Пусть будет свет (Let there be light) * 88. The Ick Factor (The ick factor) * 89. Уловка-38 (Catch 38) * 90. Из огня да в полымя (Out of the frying pan) * 91. Холодная война (The cold War) * 92. Шлеп (Splat). Наконец Кэрри удается свести воедино Александра и своих подруг * 93. Американка в Париже. Часть 1 (An american girl in Paris) * 94. Американка в Париже. Часть 2 (An american girl in Paris) См. также Категория:Секс в большом городе Категория:Списки серий телесериалов en:List of Sex and the City episodes fr:Liste des épisodes de Sex and the City hu:A Szex és New York epizódjainak listája ka:სექსი დიდ ქალაქშის ეპიზოდების სია nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Sex and the City zh:慾望城市影集列表